


getting burgers with you at 1 am doesn't seem so bad

by springtine



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gekka Sakuya, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, they get happy meals at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtine/pseuds/springtine
Summary: Tenma was used to having the occasional death threats, but this time, his dad has hired a bodyguard.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: TenSaku Week 2020





	getting burgers with you at 1 am doesn't seem so bad

**Author's Note:**

> For TenSaku Week Day 4: AU/Day 5: Between Us!

Tenma was decidedly getting antsy staying in the hotel room, even with a death threat hanging over his head. He really wants to go outside, but it seemed like whoever sent the threat was intent on following through, if the morning's incident didn't tell him enough. If March didn't make him go to the dining hall, he doesn't know what would become of him, though he's pretty thankful for the bodyguard's foresight.

Now that he thinks about it, "bodyguard" was a bit questionable, considering March—strange name, but it could very well be a stage name or pseudonym—looked about the same age as he was, or even younger. There was no other reason why March was assigned to him except _"he's skilled"_ and _"I think the both of you would get along well"_ as a text from his dad. What did he even expect with the old man? At least he cares enough to hire a bodyguard as a response to the repeated death threats their family has gotten in the last few weeks.

Tenma hasn't had a chance to talk with March as he was busy with the shooting the entire day. March had also mentioned not interacting with him, but he felt his gaze on him the whole day. Not that he wasn't used to it; he was _the_ Tenma Sumeragi after all.

He shuts his math book, deciding he was getting nowhere being this antsy. The sound of the door opening makes him jump from his chair, but he's eased by the gentle voice that follows.

"I'm back!"

March was in his all-black get up that Tenma first met him in, reminding him of a spy more than a bodyguard. It contrasts with his pink hair and eyes, and especially with his bright smiles. 

He smiles sheepishly at Tenma, "Were you working on school? Sorry for interrupting you."

Tenma waves it off, "I just finished."

No, he still has a worksheet on triangles to finish before the shooting ends. But it could wait. March puts a plastic bag on the table Tenma was working at, taking the seat across him. He takes out a bottle of green tea, which Tenma stares at owlishly as it's offered to him.

"You seemed a bit out of it this morning," March starts as Tenma takes the drink. "You did well during the shooting, but I figured you were still bothered during dinner. I wasn't sure what you'd like, but I hope you don't mind tea."

"It's good, thank you."

"It's my pleasure," March hums. "How's school going for you, Tenma? I don't go to school, so I'm genuinely curious about it. "

Tenma was not going to question that tonight, but he'll remember it as March being homeschooled for his peace of mind.

"School? I don't really go since I have work on most days."

"Oh," March wilts before perking up, "it's okay! I'd still love to hear about it. Do you wear a gakuran or a western uniform? Oh, do school lunches taste good? I've heard Ap—...one of my brothers say it was super bland, but I think it's only because he likes spicy stuff!"

Tenma realizes that March has made him less stressed about this entire situation by talking about more mundane things. Tenma finds himself going along with the easy conversation, and he learns a little bit about March. Like how he can't drink tea without at least three spoons of sugar, how he disliked celery, and how he had a fantastic memory for information on people. He couldn't relate to March's chaotic family, but it was nice to hear him talk about how they tried to make a sweet and spicy sauce that would match everyone's tastes, only to end up with a messy kitchen and sticky clothes.

When Tenma tells him of the hamburger he knows, the look on his face is hilarious, eyes wide with a gaping mouth.

"Wait, you've never had a hamburger? Like the ones in fast food chains in a combo set with some fries and a drink?"

"I think I had some scenes with that, but not really. I'm more used to the ones on a plate with mashed potatoes and gravy."

"That's high-class!"

"...It is?"

They stare at each other before March looks away and laughs. Tenma couldn't help but laugh too. Tenma knows neither of them is "normal," so it was nice to talk to someone his age about everyday stuff. March reminds him to get ready for tomorrow, and he's surprised to find that it was already nearing 11 pm.

March giggles at Tenma's pout from being told to sleep like some kid. He teases that he _is_ older than Tenma and that he should listen to his senpai. He grumbles about that but goes into the bathroom to shower anyway.

Tenma continues chatting a bit with March before he turns in for the night. They're in the middle of discussing luggage mishaps at the airport when March trails off and swiftly takes his phone out of his pocket. He reads through it, and a frown is on his youthful face as he finishes.

_Uh-oh._

That did not help with his anxiety.

Tenma has half a mind to start crying, yelling, or just sleeping through this nightmare. Was he going to die tonight? Were there men waiting outside the hotel room so they could ambush them? 

All of his thoughts come to a halt when March asks him, in all seriousness, "Do you want to get a burger with me?"

"...Huh?"

"There's a fast-food chain that's open this time at night. I'll pay, don't worry."

March doesn't wait for a reply from a speechless Tenma as he walks to the window and opens the curtain and windows. This was going too fast! What was even happening?! The early summer breeze ruffles their hair as March turns to him with a small smile, "Sorry for the sudden request, but I'm _really_ hungry."

"Are you serious?!"

“Yes.”

March hands Tenma his sunglasses and hat then vaults over the windowsill. Tenma almost yells from the reckless action of jumping from the _10th floor_ before he hears a metallic creak. March looks at his expression before chuckling, "No need to look so scared, Tenma. I'm not crazy enough to jump from this height. C’mon, let’s go!"

Tenma sighs as he puts on the disguise items, "At least tell me if this is a date or something."

"A date?" March's laughter is light and warm, "I'm flattered, Tenma. Though I hardly think a fast food joint at this time of night qualifies as a date."

He's about to retort but yelps when someone slams on the door loudly. _Shit._ Tenma quickly sprints to the window in his pajamas, hotel slippers, sunglasses, and a baseball cap. March helps him get on the fire exit, and they go down the clunky metal stairs. It feels like the metal is going to give away, and he's slipped on a few steps, if not for March, who was holding his wrist.

His fingertips were cold, but his gloved palm was warm as they ran through the night. March seemed to avoid the crowded streets, running through alleys. Tenma was thankful for that; he didn't know what the headlines would be if anyone spotted Tenma Sumeragi running through darkened city streets with a person in an all-black outfit.

Speaking of which, when _did_ March put up his hood? He must move really fast if Tenma didn't even see that.

Tenma was happy he could keep up with March, even in plush hotel slippers. He was admittedly a bit winded as they slowed down to a walk. The bright lights of Wacdonalds were almost like a beacon in the dark night. March was talking into an earpiece in a low voice—Tenma hasn't noticed that before—without any exhaustion.

Was it March's comfortable atmosphere that made Tenma feel relaxed even after running through the night? His hand that held his wrist was pretty grounding after that entire scare. Or the hint of authoritativeness hidden behind sweet smiles and tinkling laughter? It managed to quell his fear and cut through the anxious haze in his mind.

"Do you wanna get a regular meal or a happy meal?"

At Tenma's confused look, March ends up giggling. Tenma looks away with red cheeks as the bodyguard reaches into his pocket and gives Tenma his phone.

He's stopped laughing, but he still had that stupid sweet smile of his, "Sorry about that. You just looked adorable."

"I'm not cute!" Tenma hisses as he takes back his phone.

He doesn't have too many notifications, just a few reminders from Igawa, his dad, and the group chat of the team he was working on this movie with. He noticed that he had a shooting in less than seven hours, but he doesn't really feel tired—maybe it was adrenaline.

There aren't many people in Wacdonalds at this time. Tenma couldn't help but feel intimidated at entering such a place where people could quickly figure out it was him—even with a disguise on. He jumps when March lightly taps his shoulder.

"Sorry for startling you, but... do you want to use my jacket?"

"Ha?"

"Well, I didn't get you a jacket since it was warm, but you might be uncomfortable going into a restaurant in sleepwear. You know, celeb status and all."

That was some special consideration. Tenma quirks an amused smile, "I'm good. Thought you were only a bodyguard, but you're acting like my manager."

"I don't like half-assing my jobs."

"You sound like a professional."

"We're professionals that still get happy meals."

"So, what _is_ a happy meal? You're making it sound like it's something bad."

"No! It's not!" March laughs, gently pushing him into the restaurant, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

The few people in the restaurant don't spare a second glance at the pair, though they've garnered some raised eyebrows. Well, really, who wouldn't? A teen in blue pajamas, hotel slippers, sunglasses, a baseball cap, and a teen dressed in a black outfit was bound to catch some eyes.

The single cashier on shift doesn't think so. He only shoots a polite smile as he puts down the notebook he was writing in. It's like he's used to strange people coming in at this time, "Good morning. What can I get for you?"

While March lists out their order of two happy meals and pays for it, Tenma notices the little name pin on the cashier's apron. _Tsuzuru._ Huh. Wasn't that the character for spelling? Then again, he couldn't really judge with March's name being the English month of March.

March leads Tenma to a more secluded part of the fast-food restaurant. He observes the bright colors of the place. He doesn’t recall going to places like this casually, except for shoots or role studies—but he wasn’t allowed to go out alone with his tendency to get lost. He forgot that there are plush chairs in these kinds of places, and he finds it oddly comfortable as March sits across him in a regular chair.

His expression is impassive as he types away at his phone. Even Tenma, with his decade of experience, can’t even begin to read his expression. “Bodyguards” and actors were as far away as they could be. But Tenma realizes that there might be a similarity in their jobs as March’s expression lights up at the sight of food. Whatever March’s job really was, he acted a lot, and Tenma spots a bit of acting potential in him.

What would it feel to stand on a stage with March?

“Tenma?”

He comes back to reality when March snaps his fingers in front of his face.

“The food’s here.”

Aside from the small burger, fries, and cola, Tenma’s cheeks reddened at the little blue and white plastic knight with a golden sword in a plastic bag on his tray. Tenma wasn’t familiar with the series, but he could not mistake it for anything other than a toy. March’s tray was similar, but he had a knight with green hair and an ax instead.

“Did you seriously buy me a _toy_?!” Tenma hisses.

“Don’t worry, I bought a happy meal too, so we’re fair!” 

March is unfazed by Tenma’s protest as he unwraps his burger and starts eating. Tenma glances at the knight in the plastic, frowning. He was already fifteen, who plays with toys at this age?! But then again, he’s been holding scripts since he’s learned to run and has never held toys… maybe it wouldn’t hurt?

Tenma felt like he was combusting as he raised the knight’s sword, as if to slay a dragon. No, he was _not playing_. He was just seeing if the joints of the toy worked, that’s all. March joined him in slaying the imaginary dragon with his own knight, beaming like a child. Tenma feels his cheeks and ears burn. He doesn’t know whether it’s from embarrassment or at seeing that expression on the bodyguard.

March doesn't seem embarrassed, even calling out several moves. 

Embarrassment gets the better of Tenma as he sips his cold cola. The ice has already melted, and condensation drips down the side of the paper cup as he sips it. March only giggles as he makes Lancelot jump and spin in the air, calling out, “Aqua Sword!”

“I’m surprised you know about KniRoun.”

“It’s a popular franchise… I think it’s on it’s 9th spin-off already.”

“That’s a lot.”

“Plus, all of the spin-offs! Which reminds me… my brother’s friend was so embarrassed when his suitcase got mixed up when we were in London.”

“He didn’t have anything illegal in there, right?”

March laughs, “He only had his game cartridges and games in there, and I don’t think he can actually pull off a crime. I don’t understand why he was so embarrassed, though.”

“Must be an adult thing.”

Despite Tenma’s earlier refusal to play along, he finds it amusing to watch March play out a scene with the two knights. He laughs when Lancelot accidentally hits Gawain as he’s trying out a spinning attack, going into a manzai script despite being in the middle of a battle. It’s endearing in a way, storytelling through two plastic figures.

Tenma’s sipping at the remains of his cola when March’s phone vibrates on the table.

“Oh, Igawa’s up front already.”

Tenma checks his phone, “It’s already 4? It’s already so bright outside.”

“It is summer, after all,” they begin to clean up their trash, and March hands the Lancelot to Tenma, who takes it with a grumble.

“Fine, I’ll take him then.”

March smiles, “Consider it a special thing between us.”

Tenma flushes.

March waving at him from a building’s shadow is the last thing Tenma sees of the bodyguard. People on the movie set don’t seem to notice that the extra pair of hands they got has disappeared, and all other traces of March are gone. The Lancelot toy is almost like the proof that he was with March, even for a few days. Tenma wishes he could see him again. Igawa only smiles knowingly when Tenma, with a flushed face, asks if he could send four tickets for his latest movie to March.

"I'm back.”

April looks up from where he’s reading a book, with December’s head on his lap, “Oh, welcome home.”

March hangs up his mission coat and changes into slippers before flopping listlessly on April, who only sighed at the added weight. December murmurs a greeting before falling asleep once again.

“How was the mission?” April asks, flipping a page. “Celebrity brats are usually insufferable.”

“It was okay. Tenma’s surprisingly nice off-shoot.”

“I thought you’d be more annoyed at being given a mission right when we got back.”

“Got a burger with Tenma… Hey, KniRoun IX’s coming out later this year, right?”

“How would _I_ even know that?”

“You had lunch with Itaru the other day, didn’t you?” March’s teasing smile disappears when April lightly hits him on the head with his book.

“Cheeky brat.”

“So, you already had dinner?” August frowns as he leans on the doorway, “We even had some dinner left for you!”

“It’s probably burnt.”

“But April and December still ate it!”

“It would be a shame to let go to waste.”

“Just admit you love my cooking, April!... oh.”

August puts a finger over his lips as April eyed him curiously. He walks over to a blanket then gently spreads it over March, who has already fallen asleep. His breaths are silent as he curls into himself. August ruffles his hair gently.

“I guess dinner can wait.”

“I’m gonna have cramps later,” April groans.

August’s laughter echoes in their home as he waltzes back into his lab. April resigns himself to being a pillow with fond exasperation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this and I hope y'all enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> Here's another [gekka sakuya fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279427/chapters/66648145), if you're interested (yes, it's a self-plug , but i love the idea of the best boy being a gekka!!)!! Might write a sequel with both of them in Mankai, if someone's interested :)))


End file.
